T-Ball
by Iamnothappiness
Summary: When the kids take an interest in Little League, Lucifer is roped into being an assistant coach. Of course, he has no clue what he's doing. Dan somehow ends up there too. Part 3 of the Morningstar Twins series.
1. Coach

One early March afternoon, Chloe picked Trixie and Leo up from school. The children hugged their mother but were more energetic than they usually were.

Chloe was already suspicious. When the twins got like this, it usually wasn't a good sign. For her peaceful night anyways.

They were plotting.

She silently cursed herself, why had she thought it wise to reproduce with the devil?

Her kids had plotting in their DNA.

She didn't want to begin to think what they were going to get up to as teenagers.

Her suspicions were confirmed when both twins whispered and giggled in the back seat and averted their eyes when hers met theirs in the rear-view mirror. They continued like this the whole ride home until Chloe pulled into the parking garage at Lux.

"Okay monkeys, out with it. What's going on?"

Giving her puppy dog eyes Leo asked her innocently. "What do you mean mommy?"

Chloe looked him in the eye. "Leo..."

Trixie, the one most likely to give in out of the two, caved in first. "Mommy, we want to join the t-ball team at school."

Surprised, Chloe stared at them. That was the big secret?

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Our friends are doing it and the team lets boys and girls play and we really, really want to be on the same team."

"Well I don't see the harm in it. I'll have to ask your father first. Do you have practices?"

Trixie nodded happily. Leo was still suspiciously silent. "Practice is every Tuesday and Thursday and there are games every Saturday. They start in two weeks and go until school gets out."

Chloe nodded thoughtfully. Her attention turned to her son.

"You're been awfully quiet over there Leo. What's going on?"

Like his father, Leo could never lie to his mother. Misdirect and omit things, yes, but never outright lie.

"Trixie didn't tell you because you're going to say no."

"Well you won't know unless you tell me."

"A mommy or a daddy has to be at the practices."

"And...?"

Leo sighed knowing he couldn't get anything passed his mother. "The mommy or the daddy has to help coach. I know you work late a lot and me and Trixie were trying to think how to get daddy to do it cause we really, really want to play. Pleazzzze."

A wide smile developed over Chloe's face. "Don't worry kids, your father will help coach your team."

"But he's going to say no." Trixie whined.

"No whining young lady. Daddy won't say no when I ask him."

"Does daddy play t-ball?" Leo asked.

"I don't think your father has ever played any game with a ball in his life. That doesn't mean he can't learn. I also think this might be a fun job for your Uncle Dan."

Both twins cheered. Daddy and Uncle Dan? So cool!

Chloe smiled.

This was going to be so entertaining.


	2. Waterworks

Lucifer stood in the kitchen. He was preparing dinner for him and his family before he headed down to Lux in a few hours for his nightly set and hosting duties. He heard the elevator chime signaling Chloe's return home with the children. They had installed a back entry way that cut through the back of the club from the parking garage directly to the elevator to keep the children away from Lux as much as possible at Chloe's insistence.

"Daddy!" Two tiny voices called as Lucifer felt a child attach themselves to each of his legs. Odd, usually Leo was only this clingy when he was upset or wanted something. Trixie launched herself at hime on a regular basis without any hesitation.

"Hello my spawn. If you both would be so kind as to unhand me so I can finish preparing your sacrificial offerings." Both children giggled at their father and released him.

"Leo, Trix, why don't you both go to your rooms and put your bags away?" Chloe said as she entered the kitchen. Both children did as their mother instructed.

Chloe turned to Lucifer with a smirk, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling his face down towards hers until their lips met. After a minute, Chloe broke the kiss. Dazed, Lucifer smiled dopily at her. "What was that for?"

"I missed you."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her. She was usually happy to see him when she got home from work but she seemed too happy today. Something was up. "What's going on?" Lucifer questioned.

Before she could answer the twins came darting back into the kitchen, full of energy. Chloe took the opportunity to change the subject of the conversation. "Are you hungry guys?"

"Yay!" Both twins cheered.

"Dinner won't be finished for a while yet. I haven't started on the main dish."

"But we're hungry now." Whined Leo. Chloe shot him a glared that immediately shut him up.

"Lucifer, I'm going to make them a snack so they have something in their stomaches while they do their homework."

Lucifer nodded noncommittally while he focused on his cooking. Did he need more onions?

Chloe went to their large fridge and dug around in the back until she found something child-friendly. Lucifer was usually pretty good about making things the twins would actually eat and to the kids' credit they had a more varied palate than your typical seven-year-olds, but seven-year-olds they remained. She found some peanut butter in a jar and some fresh apples. Perfect.

"Apples and peanut butter guys?"

The twins cheered their agreement.

Lucifer looked offended and disgusted by her suggestion. "Really darling? Peanut butter? You are voluntarily going to expose our offspring to such mediocre garbage?"

"Yup!" Chloe said happily while cutting up the apple slices. "Every American kid has peanut butter as a staple of their diet. Unless they're allergic of course."

Lucifer rolled his eyes at her. "Of all the women on this plane, I had to tie myself to an American."

Chloe smiled at him. "I like to think I'm the one who tied myself to you."

Lucifer shot her a sexy grin. "Perhaps a little role-play for later tonight hmmm?"

"Lucifer!" Chloe hissed, turning her head to her kids who were thankfully to absorbed with their snack to pay them any attention. "Little ears!"

Lucifer chuckled as he turned back to his cooking.

Two hours later dinner was ready and the table had been set. The Morningstars sat down to enjoy their meal together.

"So how was school today spawn?" Lucifer asked from his place across the table from his children.

"Ms. Wilson said my picture was nice." Trixie said proudly.

"Wonderful. And what was this picture of? Was it something sinister? Hellhounds? Demons? A realistic expectation of the future of many of your horrid classmates?"

"What's sinister mean?" Trixie asked.

"Bad." Chloe supplied glaring at Lucifer from her seat next to him.

"No. My picture was a pink unicorn."

"Delightful." Lucifer said sarcastically. Why was his daughter obsessed with all things pink? What was wrong with his favorite colors red and black? Now they were colors!

"How about you male spawn? What did this oh so wise teacher have you prepare in class?"

"Not a pink unicorn." Leo said in disgust, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

Trixie stuck her tongue out back at him.

Excitingly Lucifer asked his son about his picture. "No? Well than what morbid creation did you make? Something exploring the frailty of the human condition?"

Leo looked at him blankly. "No daddy. I made a picture of a truck."

Lucifer sighed. "Yes, well. That'll do than."

Chloe sent him another glare. He was generally good with them but sometimes he did seem to forget they were seven-years old. True, they were advanced for their age and the the children of the devil, but his expectations weren't always age appropriate.

"Those sound wonderful kids. Your father and I are very proud of you." Both children beamed as they dug into their food and continued discussing their day.

"…and than David said we should join the t-ball team and we should get our daddy to help coach…and he said…." Leo's face froze as he realized what he had said. Trixie kicked her brother under the table and his faced winced in pain.

Well, Chloe thought, cat's out of the bag. Time to come up with a new plan.

Looking curiously at them Lucifer asked them a question. "What is this t-ball?"

"It's like baseball daddy, but instead you hit on a T so there's no pitcher."

"Doesn't that remove the difficulty of that ridiculous game?"

"That's the point Lucifer."

"Well that just doesn't reflect life properly at all. A challenge is what makes life interesting! How do they expect these human children to learn to deal with their inevitable disappointments they will face on this plane?"

"It's just for fun."

"I refuse to be part of coaching this unfortunate game. No spawn of satan will be playing T-ball."

Both children looked sadly at their father and their eyes started to well up with tears. Lucifer felt a tightening in his chest he always felt when he saw tears on their faces. Angrily, Chloe grabbed his arm and pulled him towards their bedroom.

"Lucifer? A word?" Shoving him angrily onto their bed she yelled at him. "Why would you say those things? Clearly, they want to play with their friends on the team!"

"But why?"

"Because it's fun for them Lucifer. It's good that they want to spend time with humans their own age. They need to be properly socialized and have friends besides just each other."

"But why must it be this…game of balls and oddly shaped gloves?"

"It's spring and it's baseball season. This is what kids in this part of the world play. You have to be more careful about what you say in front of them. You made them cry."

Lucifer looked ashamed. "Yes, I did notice the waterworks starting. That was not my intention. I never wish to cause any harm to them."

Chloe stroked his face with her hand. "I know. You can make it up to them though."

"And how is that?"

"Coach their team."

Lucifer stood and started pacing around their room. "No. Absolutely not. Ours are one thing, but I will not be supervising dozens of human offspring."

Chloe went up to him and traced her finger around his collarbone and down the center of his chest. Lucifer followed her finger with his eyes. "I'll make it worth your while."

"No…." Lucifer said his voice weakening and Chloe inwardly smirked. She almost had him.

"It will make your children very happy. It will make me very happy."

Lucifer groaned. "Fine! Fine! But you're doing it with me."

"I can't, the practices conflict with my work schedule. But you know whose work schedule it doesn't conflict with?"

"Maze?" Lucifer asked hopefully.

"Try again."

Lucifer's eyes widened in horror. "No! Not the douche!"

He and Dan had certainly become friends to a degree over the years, but the man still clearly harbored feelings for Chloe. Lucifer did not take kindly to another man having romantic intentions towards his wife. Not that she believed him when he told her. She thought he was just imagining it. But a fox knows when another one is sniffing around his hen house.

Chloe smiled sweetly at him. "C'mon, it will be fun."

"As fun as nails through my eyeballs. You'd better deliver on the carnal delights you promised."

"A deal's a deal."


	3. Practice

Lucifer, Chloe, and the kids were in the penthouse getting ready for the first T-Ball practice.

"Do I really have to wear this…outift?" Lucifer whined as he looked down at the larger version of his children's T-ball uniform. He had an obnoxious purple and orange hat on and a matching shirt. Thankfully, he was able to wear simple blue jeans with it, but it didn't make up for the gaudiness of the rest of his ensemble.

His wife smiled gleefully at him. "Part of the deal babe. The kids have to be able to easily identify what adult is on which team."

"But Chloe…"

Chloe held up her hand to stop him. "I already kept my end of the deal remember…?" Chloe sent him a flirtatious look.

A wolfish grin appeared on Lucifer's face at the memory. "Oh yes, detective. I remember."

Chloe patted his chest and than shoved a large gym bag into his arms. "The kids' gloves are in there along with some baseballs and a bat. I also made sure there's a spare uniform in there in case they're are any accidents." Chloe pecked him on the mouth. "Try to have fun. This is a great bonding opportunity with the twins."

Lucifer sighed. "How much bonding can we do when I'm saddled with the douche?"

"You'll like having Dan there. He's played baseball since he was a kid and you'll have another guy you know."

"Yes, I suppose. My knowledge of this sport is rather limited."

"Exactly. He has his uses."

The twins darted out of their rooms, jumping up and down in excitement. Chloe really hoped this t-ball practice would tire them out before bed.

"C'mere guys." Chloe said. She wrapped them both up in her arms. "You guys are getting so big. I'm so proud of you." She kissed each child on the forehead. "Be good for daddy and Uncle Dan today, okay? And listen to all your coaches."

Trixie and Leo gave her sweet grins and promised they would behave.

"I have to get back to work guys. Good luck!" Chloe pecked Lucifer on the lips on her way out, silently hoping this didn't all turn into a complete disaster.

—

Lucifer and the twins arrived at the baseball field and waited in the parking lot to meet Dan. Dan parked and met them in the parking lot. The twins shouted "Uncle Dan" and ran up to give him a hug. When he released the twins and spotted Lucifer, a wide smile appeared on his face at the sight of Lucifer and the twins' matching uniforms. He broke out into maniacal laughter and ended up gripping a nearby car to stop from falling over.

Lucifer was not amused.

Dan managed to compose himself enough to ask Lucifer about the outfit. "Man, why are you wearing that? It's just for the kids."

Lucifer looked down at this shirt in confusion. "Chloe said all the adults would be wearing this."

Dan snorted. "She told me it was optional and the adults that are wearing it only will do it during the actual games. This is just a practice. It looks cute on the kids but you look ridiculous."

For the normally fashion conscious Lucifer, he was annoyed to say the least. His wife was clearly having a good time at his expense. He would have his revenge later.

"Well it seems my wife has misinformed me than. At least I can rid myself of this ridiculous hat." Lucifer said as he yanked off his hat and shoved it in his car. "Come now children. Let's get this unfortunate gathering of your peers underway."

The twins cheered and darted towards the field where orange and purple jerseys were gathered. Dan and Lucifer walked side by side behind them. Dan turned to Lucifer. "Hey, you might want to turn down your….luciferness at this thing."

"Whatever do you mean Daniel?" Lucifer sent him a wide smirk.

"Just don't do anything crazy okay? There are kids here. Kids whose parents might not appreciate your particular character traits."

"I promised my wife I would be on my best behavior."

"Right. Well in case you haven't noticed Chloe tends to become a little blindsided with you. She might not be the most impartial judge of your antics."

"Really and you are?"

"I have known you for nine years now dude."

"Yes but you don't know everything about me Daniel."

Dan sighed and looked away from him. "I know enough." And didn't understand. Like how did someone like Lucifer end up with a woman like Chloe and great kids like the twins? And Dan hadn't managed a relationship longer than a year since he dated her? He supposed he like the guy well enough but there always had been something about him that was off and made Dan want to punch him.

"Daddy! Uncle Dan! Come on!" Trixie called from the field ahead of them. The kids had already reached it and were chatting with their friends on the field.

Dan and Lucifer reached the field and Dan looked around it. "Where are all the other adults?"

They noticed a group of women, presumably the mothers of the players, sitting on bleachers at the other end of the field. They were pointing and smiling at men on the field.

A rather ordinary looking man grabbed Dan's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Hi, I'm Derek Littleton. I'm so happy to see some other men here! I thought it would just be me and Patrick over there." Derek gestured to a tall, black man a few yards away. "We thought we would be stuck with kids by ourselves all of practice. There's 20 of them."

Dan yanked his hand back. "What about the ladies over there?" Dan pointed to the bleachers.

Derek laughed. "What them? No! They're the single mom groupies. They come here to "watch" their kids." Derek used air quotes for the word watch. "Really, they just try to hit on the men here whether we're married or not."

Derek turned his attention to Lucifer and held out his hand. "Hello! Nice to meet you. I'm the head coach. I didn't get either or your names."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him. "That's because we didn't give them."

Derek laughed. "So you're a funny one than."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's a hoot. I'm Dan Espinoza. This is Lucifer Morningstar."

Derek shifted his eyes back and forth between them. "Seriously? That's your legal name?"

Lucifer smirked. "The one and only."

Derek landed his eyes on Dan. "Please just take my word for it."

"Okkkaayy. Well which kids are yours? I saw two Morningstars listed on my team rooster so those must be yours, Lucifer. Beatrice and Leonardo?" Lucifer nodded his head.

"Dan, I didn't see any Espinozas. Does your kid have a different last name?"

"Oh no. I'm here for the Morningstars."

Derek's eyes widened in realization. "Oh very cool. Well we're a rather progressive league so you're both more than welcome! It's so wonderful when both parents get involved in this."

Dan's eyes bulged almost out of his head. "What?! You think me and him….?" Dan bursted out laughing.

Lucifer looked offended. "As if you're the one that should laugh. It's much more insulting to me that he assumed I would be with a douche."

Derek looked between both of them in confusion. "Oh! So you're not….?"

Lucifer scoffed. "Certainly not. Not that I haven't enjoyed a gent or two in my time but I'm monogamous now. The thought of my offspring having the douche's genes is unsettling. It's rather insulting. I'm their father. Dan here is their godfather. Their mother asked us both to assist in this little sporting event. I was told there would be lots of other parents here."

Derek looked eager to end the conversation. "Nope, sorry buddy. It's just the four of us men. We had a lot of people sign up and drop out for coaching. Can't understand why. You're awesome for wearing the team jersey by the way, but you don't have to wear it until game day."

Lucifer's right eye twitched.

Just than a loud crashing sound drew everyone's attention. Patrick's screams could be heard from across the field. The kids had managed to dump a whole cooler of gatorade on Patrick and he was soaked in different color liquids. They were piled on top of him, some covering him in dust from the field.

"Fuck me. I have to get over there. Patrick! Kids get off of him!" Derek frantically ran towards the kids.

Lucifer looked towards the group of delinquents torturing the poor man on the ground. He was relieved to see his spawn weren't involved at least. They were quite a few feet away watching the whole incident with apparent fascination. At least it seemed their mother's genes won out most of the time.

One thing was clear to Lucifer. It was going to be a long night.

—

Just as Lucifer thought the practice was a long one. Dan had actually been helpful but annoying. Lucifer had to learn the fundamentals of the game along with the kids. Dan, Patrick, and Derek endlessly teased him about his lack of skills. Lucifer was not amused. But all in all, everything went okay. Patrick dried off from the gatorade incident and the ringleaders were condemned to sit on the side of the field for the rest of the practice until their parents came for them. The kids worked on batting and basic catching.

Nobody got hurt.

Nobody set anything on fire.

Nobody was permanently traumatized (well maybe except for Lucifer).

But his children were having fun and Lucifer supposed that was the point of all of this misery.

For the happiness of his children.

One thing that made the whole situation miserable was that the single mom groupies had decided that Lucifer was their next target. Lucifer normally loved female attention but these women were to intense even for him. They felt entitled to try to touch him. They ogled him like a piece of meat. They went on and on about how cute his kids were and how they would love to arrange a playdate with theirs.

Chloe would kill them if she was here.

Dan thought the whole situation was hilarious and kept laughing about it all night.

When the night finally came to an end and he had survived douches and insane spawn and sex-deprived single moms, Lucifer was relieved.

The twins were filthy when they made their way back to the car and Lucifer was thankful for once that he hadn't taken the corvette. The kids said goodbye to Dan and filed into the backseat. They were out like a light within five minutes of the drive back to Lux.

Chloe wouldn't be home for a few hours and Lucifer carried his children through the back entrance. He woke them up to have them change into their pajamas. He didn't have the heart to make them take a bath before bed, they seemed exhausted and frankly he was too. After they were safely in their beds, he collapsed on to his own.

This was going to be a long three months. It seemed the devil had finally met his match.

Than a thought occurred to him and he smiled gleefully.

Chloe wasn't working on game day.

Payback was gonna be sweet.


	4. Game Day

The first game of the season had finally arrived. It was a late March day in L.A and the so of course the weather was warm and sunny. The team had been practicing for three weeks and Lucifer was grateful he only had to get through 10 more weeks of this insanity.

That Saturday morning found Lucifer, Chloe, and the twins arriving at the field early. The twins were so excited about their first game they had awoken Chloe and Lucifer at dawn. Both parents found their children's enthusiasm heartwarming, but less so before 7:00 am on a weekend. With no coffee.

Chloe and Lucifer followed their children to the dugout to set down their gear. Derek and his son Fred were the only other people insane enough to come to a T-Ball game an hour early. Derek plastered a charming smile on his face as he approached the Morningstar parents after greeting the twins.

"Hey Lucifer!"

"Greetings ball-playing human."

Derek laughed at him and turned to Chloe. "I love this guy, he's so funny!"

Skeptically Chloe questioned him. "You do?" Chloe did usually find Lucifer hilarious, but his humor was an acquired taste and was typically off-putting to humans.

"This guy just doesn't stop! He has some of the kids convinced he's the devil. It's such a great way to keep them in line. We had so much trouble with this team before he came along."

"Really?" Chloe asked surprised. Dan had only told her Lucifer was out of his element. Lucifer refused to speak of his "traumatizing experiences with the spawn." And the twins were not a useful source of information since they just thought their father was the coolest guy ever, no matter what he did.

"Yup! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Derek Littleton. That's my son Fred." Derek pointed towards the little blonde boy playing with Leo and Trixie."You must be Mrs. Morningstar." Derek held out his hand to shake.

Chloe grabbed it and shook. "I go by Decker usually. Chloe Decker."

"Well Chloe, I have to say you have great kids. Compared to some of the kids on this team they're so well behaved. They are so happy to be here and they get along with everyone. They're a real compliment to you and Lucifer. It's so nice that they have their father here and their godfather. Where is Dan by the way?"

"Dan doesn't have spawn that wake him up at the ass crack of dawn. I imagine he'll be here at a reasonable hour." Lucifer said.

Derek punched him affectionately in the shoulder. "This guy just cracks me up! Excuse me, since we have three players here now. I'm going to run some drills."

Chloe interrupted him. "Before you head out could you tell me how long these games usually go for?"

Derek smiled at her. Lucifer was one lucky guy. She sure was beautiful. "Well we don't use a point scoring system, it's to competitive. It's a timed game and it will be two hours total. It's six innings total and we have a break in the middle."

Lucifer gawked at him. "No scoring system? So how do you know who won and lost? Isn't that the point of this infernal game? To allow the stronger children to assert superiority over the weaker ones?"

Derek laughed again. "They're just kids dude. This is my fault. I didn't go over the scoring during practice because I didn't think it mattered." Derek slapped Lucifer on his back. "See you later!"

Chloe turned to Lucifer. "I have to say I'm surprised this all turned out so well. You seemed too miserable to even talk about the practices."

Lucifer shrugged. "It hasn't been as unpleasant as I thought. Dan has been tolerable and you were right. It is a good way to spend time with the children."

Chloe whipped out her phone. "Okay can you say I was right again? Cause that never happens. I need to record it for posterity."

"Stop it. This is why I didn't discuss this with you. I knew I would get mocked."

"I'm just kidding." She kissed his cheek. "I'm glad it's all going well. I'm proud of you. Have I told you what a good man you are recently?"

"Don't let it get out. I still have an image to maintain."

Chloe snickered. "Yeah the big bad devil who coaches T-Ball and plays tea party with Trixie."

"The spawn guaranteed me silence. Did she blab to you?"

"No, it was Leo. You know he can't keep a secret from me."

Lucifer sighed. "That boy is going to have rather boring teenage years."

"Your version of boring? That's a good thing. He doesn't need to have orgies and wild parties as a teenager, or you know ever."

"Angelic metabolism dear. Don't forget it."

—

The game started out on a great note. The kids from both teams were getting along and the parents were sitting in the stands. They were appropriately bored watching seven-year-olds swing and miss balls off of Ts and having trouble picking up ground balls.

One of the little boys from the opposing team was up to bat. He swung at the ball and missed. He swung again and missed. This was T-ball so there were no strike outs. The boy's father got restless from the stands behind the batter's area.

"C'mon Jason! Hit it! You lazy moron!"

Tears started streaming down the little boy's face. He swung at the ball again and this time managed to get it halfway across the field.

The boy stood still in shock.

"Run you idiot!" Screamed his fat, balding father.

The ball was in play and was picked up by a player who tossed it towards first base where Trixie was. Jason took off running towards Trixie. Sweat poured over the child's face and he was clearly in distress. His father could be heard all over the field.

"Jason, so god help me if you get tagged out, there's going to be hell to pay."  
Jason was getting closer to first base. He paused and looked around frantically. He looked between his father and Trixie who held out the ball towards him, ready to tag him out. Tears running down his face, Jason did the only thing he could think of.

He punched Trixie in the face and ran to the base behind her.

Trixie yelped in pain as blood started to gush out of her nose.

Everything went crazy.

Everyone paused in shock. Chloe, Dan, Lucifer, Derek, and Leo ran up to Trixie. Trixie was lying on the ground calling for her mother. Chloe gathered her whimpering daughter in her arms.

"Ssshh honey. It's okay. Let me look at it." Trixie removed her hands from her face, still whimpering.

"It hurts mommy."

"I know it does Trix. Here let's try to stop the blood. Lean your head back." Chloe took out a napkin and squeezed Trixie's nose to stop the bleeding. Trixie screamed out in pain. Her nose was already bruised looking and kept gushing blood.

"Lucifer, I think her nose is broken! I'm taking her to the ER." Lucifer quickly got the keys out of his pocket and went to hand them to her.

Dan grabbed them mid-handoff. "Chloe, you're not driving like this. You're too upset. I'll take you."

"Fine Dan. Let's just go." Chloe picked Trixie up as the little girl wrapped her legs around her mother's waist. Chloe ignored the blood on her shirt. One hand supporting Trixie, she used the other to drag Lucifer close to her and whisper to him. "Punish that man." Lucifer nodded silently. Dan handed him his keys back as Chloe, Dan, and Trixie made their way to Dan's car.

Derek turned to Lucifer. "I'm sorry that happened to your daughter, Lucifer. We should probably call it quits for today huh? I'm sure everyone will understand. "

Lucifer had to restrain his hands at his sides. "Who cares about the bloody game? My daughter has to go to the hospital because some tub of lard was abusing his offspring and forced him to hit her!" Lucifer's eyes were on the verge of turning red.

Derek felt a tingle of fear go through his spine.

Leo grabbed his father's hand. "Daddy, is Trixie going to be okay?" Leo asked, his voice timid and weak.

Lucifer calmed down and looked fondly at his son. "Yes son. Your sister will be fine. She's with your mother. She would never let any harm come to her." Relief filled Leo's face.

"Son, we'll leave in a few minutes to follow your mother to the hospital. I have something to take care of. You stay with Derek for a few minutes. Can you do that?" Leo nodded. "That's my boy." Lucifer ran his hand through Leo's curls. Lucifer turned towards Derek. "Look after him." Lucifer said curtly as he marched in the direction of Jason's father.

He found Jason and his father on the far end of the parking lot. They were far away from anyone else. The father was still berating little Jason for his average performance. While his back was turned, Lucifer grabbed him by the back of his shirt and shoved him into a nearby car.

"You." Lucifer growled menacingly.

Instantly the man was terrified and whimpered. "I didn't do anything! Leave me alone!"

"You hurt my daughter."

"That little brat was yours? It wasn't my fault! It was my idiot son's. Punish him."

"You're the only one that is going to get punished today." Lucifer heard a whimper behind him and he turned to look at the little boy watching them. The boy reminded him of his own son who was safely back at the field.

"Boy!" Jason's attention turned to Lucifer. "Go back to the field. Find the coach of the other team named Derek. Tell him to call the police for you. You won't be returning home with this scoundrel."

A smile appeared on Jason's face in obvious relief. "T-t-t-hank you sir!" The boy dashed away from the scene as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Jason you idiot! Don't leave me here! I'm your father!"

Lucifer growled as he shoved the man into the car even harder. "Listen to me. A man like you does not deserve to be a father. You don't deserve to have a son. You caused my daughter to be hurt because you terrified your son and made him react in fear. A child should not fear their father. For this and I'm sure many other sins, you will be punished."

"W-w-what are you gonna do to me?"

A smirk appeared on Lucifer's face. "Let me show you." Lucifer's eyes turned red as his devil face appeared.

The man screamed in terror.

—

Lucifer left the man in a crying heap in the parking lot. The police arrested him for child abuse after they interviewed other parents and Jason. Jason revealed his father was hitting him and the abuse had gotten worse after his parents' divorce. His father had sole custody of him. It was decided the boy would be sent to live with his mother.

Lucifer returned to the field and picked Leo up. The little boy nuzzled his head into his father's shoulder as he brought him to the car. All the fun plans Lucifer had planned today like his revenge on Chloe were forgotten. Lucifer placed Leo into the car as they went off to meet Chloe, Dan, and Trixie at the hospital. The whole incident had left a bad taste in his mouth. He kept seeing little Jason cowering in fear of his father. He was reminded of his own troubled relationship with his father and he thought of Leo and Trixie being in the same position. Lucifer's hands tightened on the steering wheel. He was not his father and he would spend eternity proving it if he had to.


End file.
